dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Guy Gardner (New Earth)
Guy Gardner was born in Baltimore, Maryland to parents Roland and Peggy Gardner. His father was an abusive alcoholic, and frequently beat the young Guy while idolizing his older brother Mace. Mace eventually became a cop. After years of taking beatings and trying to impress his parents, Guy finally gave up. If he couldn't be as good as his brother, he decided to do the opposite. Guy turned into a juvenile delinquent, frequently getting into trouble and breaking the law. A bad boy and a criminal, he was constantly going in and out of juvenile hall. After his 18th birthday, his brother finally straightened him out. When Guy stole a car, rather than let him go to city jail, Mace beat the tar out of him, told him to stop making people ashamed of him, get some real clothes and a decent job. He loaned Guy some money, and told him it was the last time anybody else was going to look out for him. Guy started working hard in school again, got a job and paid his way through college. He took his aggression out playing undergraduate football at the University of Michigan. Later, his brother Mace was revealed to be a dirty cop after drug dealers shot him and left him paraplegic. Rather than continue living, Mace committed suicide by drowning himself in a river. Guy Gardner went on to graduate a Liberal Arts Major from college, with degrees in both psychology and education. For a time he worked counseling prisoners, before settling into a more permanent job as a gym teacher for children in special education. Eventually, when Guy's father was dying of liver failure, the two would make peace and spend a week together before the old man passed away.Booster Gold (Volume 2) #2Secret Origins (Volume 2) #7 Back-Up Green Lantern When the previous Green Lantern of Sector 2814, an alien named Abin Sur crash-landed on Earth, he had to choose someone to replace him shortly before he died. The two most worthy men on the planet to pass his ring on to were Guy Gardner, and Hal Jordan. Hal was chosen because at the time he was closer to the crash-site, becoming the first Green Lantern of Earth almost purely by chance. Should anything ever happen to Hal, or should he be unable to fulfill his duties, Guy Gardner would be Earth's Green Lantern. After finding this out, Hal journeyed to Baltimore and joined the Men's Club where Guy practiced physical fitness... the two quickly became fast friends, although Jordan couldn't reveal his secret.Green Lantern (Volume 2) #59 Unfortunately, Guy was put out of commission when he was hit by a bus, and the Guardians instead found a new backup for Hal in architect John Stewart.Green Lantern (Volume 2) #87 Stewart went on a number of missions while Gardner was in the hospital. Green Lantern (Volume 2) #94-95 While he was still crippled, Guy Gardner would meet his longtime love-interest Kari Limbo, a gypsy woman with limited precognitive abilities. She told him that he had a great destiny ahead of him, and that one very fateful day of prime importance to him and all the world, he would be the last of a great tradition. After Hal Jordan's ring was damaged by the Crumbler, Guy Gardner had his chance to become a Lantern at last. While Hal traveled to Oa to have it fixed, Guy worked in tandem with Green Arrow to take down the dangerous Professor Ojo. However, when Hal's power battery exploded in his face, he disappeared from the earthly realm and was believed to be dead.Green Lantern (Volume 2) #116 Hal Jordan consoled Kari Limbo for Guy's death, and the two slowly began to build an attraction to each other.Green Lantern (Volume 2) #117 Finally, after a near-death experience, Hal Jordan proposed to Kari.Green Lantern (Volume 2) #121 On the day of their wedding, it was discovered that Guy Gardner had actually been transported to the Phantom Zone. Brainwashed by the Zoners, he teamed up with General Zod against Green Lantern and Superman. Hal was barely able to leave the Zone alive with an unconscious Superman, and returning to Earth, he found Kari would no longer marry him if Guy Gardner was still alive.Green Lantern (Volume 2) #122 When Hal went back into the Zone to rescue Guy, he found Sinestro had kidnapped him and taken him to the Antimatter Universe of Qward. After doing battle with his arch-nemesis, Hal finally brought Gardner back. However, he was in a comatose vegetative state that he wouldn't come out of for several years.Green Lantern (Volume 2) #123 Possible Future Both Hal Jordan and Booster Gold have been shown visions of the path history would have taken if Guy had indeed been chosen as the first Green Lantern, as he has so often wished. Inevitably, he would've died of a yellow plague while on a mission to the planet Ghera. The Guardians have revealed to Hal that even if he had been chosen second, Jordan would still be the Green Lantern of Earth fairly quickly. However, this is later elaborated upon. As Guy is an instrumental figure in the War of Light, his early death would cause a butterfly effect condemning most of the universe. The Sinestro Corps would have won the Sinestro Corps War, and gone on to conquer every planet they see... leading to a world where Sinestro rules all. This is averted by Booster Gold and Rip Hunter, in one of their time-traveling missions. Green Lantern Corps Crisis on Infinite Earths During the Crisis on Infinite Earths, Guy finally stirred from his coma.Green Lantern (Volume 2) #190 Possibly brain damaged, he wished to take back the power ring and the title that should rightfully have been his.Green Lantern (Volume 2) #193 At the time, Hal Jordan had decided to retire,Green Lantern (Volume 2) #181 and John Stewart was the active Green Lantern of Earth.Green Lantern (Volume 2) #182 Gardner and Jordan fought over Abin Sur's grave, in a dramatic confrontation as Guy believed Hal deliberately responsible for his problems.Green Lantern (Volume 2) #194 Although the Guardians of the Universe required an additional Green Lantern for the time of Crisis, Hal was invalid for the job as he had quit. Guy Gardner finally got what he wanted... he was a Green Lantern at last.Green Lantern (Volume 2) #195 For the first time in history, the Guardians were divided. Half of them believed that they should act to preserve life, while the others argued that the Crisis was inevitable and time shouldn't be wasted fighting it. Matters were further complicated when a third of them were killed by the Anti-Monitor. Guy was given a mission by one faction of the Guardians to destroy the moon of Qward where the Anti-Monitor had been born.Green Lantern (Volume 2) #196 To do this, he had to assemble a strike team of supervillains and invade the Antimatter Universe. Hal Jordan was even deputized to aid him. Guy picked up the Shark, Sonar, Goldface, Throttle, Blindside and Hector Hammond.Green Lantern (Volume 2) #197 After Gardner had already gone through, the other Guardians discovered that destroying the moon of Qward would undo the Anti-Monitor's tether to the mortal universe, and make him much more powerful. Although acting on orders, Guy had to be stopped at all costs. All Lanterns available were sent to the Antimatter Universe, and there was a cataclysmic battle for the fate of the universe between the Green Lantern Corps, Guy and his villains, and the deadly Weaponers of Qward. Finally, before he could destroy it, John Stewart put Guy down with his ring, and the universe was saved from destruction for a second time that day. In addition to the two others, Hal Jordan was also reinstated in his official capacity.Green Lantern (Volume 2) #198 In the aftermath, Gardner briefly went missing.Green Lantern (Volume 2) #199 Still bearing a grudge against Hal, and believing himself meant to be the last true Green Lantern, he teamed up with Star Sapphire and Hector Hammond. Although defeated, disgraced, and wanted dead at this point by nearly half the galaxy for his actions during the Crisis, they still saw potential in Gardner, and kept him on as a Lantern. The Guardians took a brief leave from the universe along with their female counterparts the Zamarons, and Guy was assigned to be mentored by the remaining mortal Guardian... Appa Ali Apsa, on Maltus.Green Lantern (Volume 2) #200 Legends During Legends, Guy Gardner finally returned to Earth. He declared himself leader of the Green Lantern Corps of Earth, and did battle with the seven other Lanterns stationed there for supremacy, Hal Jordan, John Stewart, Kilowog, Katma Tui, Arisia, Salakk and Ch'p. He was subdued by Honor Guards Apros and K'ryssma, intending to remove him from the Corps permanently under Appa's strict orders. However, after a plea from Kari Limbo convinced the other Lanterns to vouch for Guy, Appa was persuaded to allow him to continue his career, in the hopes that he would one day reach the full potential he had been selected for. On Apokolips, Darkseid sent his agent Glorious Godfrey to Earth intending to sway peoples' minds against the superheroes, leading to violent anti-vigilante rioting and protests which Guy nearly became a victim of. -2 As resident Green Lantern, he was selected by Doctor Fate to be part of a final team to fight against Godfrey's mobs in Washington, D.C. despite a presidential edict banning superhero activities. Fighting against the Apokoliptian Warhounds, they eventually managed to break Godfrey's control over the populace. Although most of the other heroes immediately forgave those who had fought against them, Gardner insisted that the mind control could not have taken root if there wasn't an already deep-seated distrust for their kind. The heroes present that day decided to band together as a new team to fight for justice. As the previous Justice League had recently been disbanded, , 259, 260, 261 they would go on to form a new incarnation, Justice League International. Before making his decision, he interacted with his fellow Lanterns again during Green Lantern Corps: Red Lantern. Kilowog was brainwashed by a Russian spy into joining the Soviet Union, where he helped Mikhail Gorbachev create the Rocket Red Brigade. Guy Gardner personally made it his mission to invade Russia and take care of the problem, despite the danger of causing an international incident. Kari Limbo attempted to dissuade him, but in his brain-damaged state he did not feel the same love for her he once had. He single-handedly took on both the misguided Kilowog and all seven Rocket Reds, in the process rescuing prisoners-of-war John Stewart and Katma Tui. However, once Kilowog saw the light of oppression, he realized the error of his ways and was forced to fight his close personal friend Rocket Red #1 to the death. Although the ideology of the West had arguably triumphed once more that day, the Lanterns all agreed that what they really learned was that war is hell. Justice League International ]] Guy's run in JLI was full of constant personality shifts and endless arguing between team members. This led to a fight with Lobo, -19 the sucker-punching of Blue Beetle during a boxing match, and finally him quitting the team after being "belittled" by Superman. Gardner was romantically involved with his fellow Leaguer Ice, even learning some rudimentary Norwegian. Their relationship ended with her death at the hands of the Overmaster, but recent events have led to her resurrection. A New Beginning Guy Gardner became a founding member of the new Justice League along with Batman, Martian Manhunter, Doctor Fate, Captain Marvel, Blue Beetle, Mister Miracle, Black Canary and Doctor Light. Although Guy made repeated attempts to gain authority of the group, Batman rebuked him at every turn. These challenges culminated in a fist-fight between the two, famously ending in a one-punch knockout by the Dark Knight putting Gardner to sleep for several hours. Hal Jordan was shown to be staunchly against Guy's membership in the League, but chairman Maxwell Lord chose not to heed his warnings. After waking up from Batman's punch, Guy is shown to have a mild split-personality disorder induced by head trauma. He switches back and forth between his normal aggressive self and a much kinder, sweeter and gentler persona whenever he receives a serious blow to the skull. Earlier missions for the League involving international relations with the Soviet Union would reveal Guy as politically right-wing, and a vocal advocate of the policies of Ronald Reagan. Yellow Power Ring After Hal Jordan returned to Earth from a lengthy stay in outer space, he attempted to persuade Guy to allow him to have his sector back. An overly confident Guy refused to listen to reason, and instead insisted that they make the decision in a single no-holds-barred fight in the streets of New York, without their rings. Gardner lost to Jordan in a punch-out, and was forced to give up his ring and quit the Corps.Green Lantern (Volume 3) #25 He would go out in search of a new weapon. Guy Gardner Reborn 's spirit]] Guy refused to believe he could never be a hero again, and wasn't deterred by losing his powers. Instead, he went through a number of efforts to reinvent himself. He tried to clean up all of the crime surrounding Times Square using nothing but his fists and his machismo. After getting beaten up by Black Hand and his crew, he realized he would need a new gimmick. At first, he visited the New Guardians, although he was kicked off their island by Gloss for flirting with her. He then tried to become a gun-toting anti-hero with an overly large amount of guns, but gave that up when malfunctioning weaponry forced him to flee from a fight with Goldface. ]] Visibly irritated, he also turned down an offer to be General Glory's new sidekick. Finally, he recalled that the Weaponers of Qward were famous for crafting Sinestro's power ring. Using the help of G'nort to make him a ship, he journeyed into space and teamed up with Lobo. Together, the two bruisers went to the Antimatter Universe of Qward on Lobo's Spacehog and beat up a planet full of Qwardians before learning that Sinestro's ring was actually still on Oa... traveling back, they realized that they had inadvertently lead the Weaponers directly to the Guardians for a gigantic invasion. During the massive battle that ensued, the Green Lantern Corps were almost decimated by the invaders. Guy found the Crypts of the Green Lantern Corps, and had a battle of wills with the Soul of Sinestro for control of his Qwardian Power Ring. After wrestling it from his hands, Gardner single-handedly put down the attackers and drove them back to Qward with arguably the most powerful weapon in the universe. Although they were glad that their home planet was safe, the Guardians of the Universe remained extremely worried about what they had unleashed upon the universe by allowing Guy to wield so much energy. Unlike a Green Lantern Ring, a Qwardian Power Ring is more powerful because it has no weaknesses. The yellow ring did not use a battery to recharge, but actually needed to be used against Green Lanterns to restore power. Gardner found this out by accident when a member of the GLC fought him while he had absolutely no power. As the yellow ring of Sinestro spoke Sinestro's native language, Gardner was entirely unable to communicate with the ring, although it seemed to understand him to a degree. It would later be revealed during the War of Light that the yellow rings are operated not by willpower, but by their bearer's ability to instill great fear. For Guy Gardner to be able to use it so well is... well, it's actually really not all that surprising. A New Guy in Town Back on Earth, Guy started a whole new chapter of his life. He relaunched his campaign to clean up New York City, and quickly became recognized as the most dangerous hero around purely for his collateral damage. Although his actions were widely panned by many including the news media and his peers, he developed a large degree of newfound popularity from citizens who believed his ruthless determination in crime-fighting was much needed. A group of aliens who were attempting to start their own intergalactic police-for-hire to rival groups like the Green Lanterns, Darkstars and L.E.G.I.O.N. asked Guy Gardner to be their champion and top enforcer. He agreed to work for them, on the condition that they refer to themselves as the "Gardners of the Universe," and also that they wear his haircut. This gave him an income, and he was able to move out of his small apartment with General Glory and even hire himself a publicity agent. He had everything he wanted in addition to his hero career, power, wealth, and respect. , 2, 4 Working on his own now, he first went after Goldface to tie up their past feuds. Although Hal Jordan and Tom Kalmaku were also working the case at the time, Guy insisted that he would be the one to beat Goldface first, baiting the Green Lantern into a competition. Using a combination of his brains, brawns, and fighting skills, Guy actually took Goldface down before Jordan could even after his ring had been stolen, proving he could show Hal up on his own terms. , 6, 7 Death of Superman It was while he had the yellow power ring that Doomsday first appeared. Gardner was with the Justice League at the time. and when Doomsday caused Blue Beetle's craft to crash, Gardner did not wait for the rest of the team. He charged straight in, and was quickly overwhelmed by Doomsday, who pummeled him badly before tearing through the rest of the team. Guy, his face beaten so badly he could barely see, continued in the fight, but was put down again. Guy was forced to sit the rest of the battle out, taken off in an ambulance, but insisting that Superman put Doomsday down. Superman and the monster finally killed each other in single combat.Superman (Volume 2) #75 Guy, although never close friends with the Man of Steel, mourned his death along with the rest of the League. He gathered for Superman's funeral in Metropolis and walked in the honor guard along with the League. Shortly thereafter, while in Chicago, Guy became aware of four super powered beings all claiming to be Superman returned from the dead. Infuriated at what he regarded as pretenders disrespecting the memory of Superman, Guy decided to take action. He went to Metropolis and encountered "The Last Son of Krypton," (later revealed to be the Eradicator) and challenged him to a fight. Impressed with the shaded Superman's prowess and with the brutality he exhibited in defeating some common thugs, Guy was willing to endorse him as the real Man of Steel. When the Cyborg Superman framed the Eradicator for the destruction of Coast City, Guy was the one member of the League who refused to believe the charge. Nevertheless, he went along with the League when they were lured away from Earth in a ruse by the Cyborg.Action Comics #688-690 He rallied together with many other heroes to fight the Parasites during Bloodlines, but was captured by their leader the Taker along with everybody else. After being rescued by the New Bloods, he would help toss the gigantic monster directly into the sun insuring that it could no longer harm anyone else again. Warrior After a visit back home to Baltimore, and finding out for the first time that his father was dead before he could confront the old man about his years of abuse, Guy determined to reinvent himself once again. Give himself a new look, and let the world know that he was back. Wearing an updated leather jacket, gloves, boots and a logo on his chest, he became Guy Gardner: Warrior. Emerald Twilight After Coast City was destroyed by Mongul and Cyborg Superman during Reign of the Supermen,Superman (Volume 2) #80 Hal Jordan, the greatest Green Lantern, turned insane. Determining that the Guardians of the Universe were unfit leaders after they blocked his attempts to recreate his home, he went on a rampage destroying the entire Green Lantern Corps. Traveling to Oa, Hal murdered the Guardians, Kilowog, Sinestro, destroyed the Central Power Battery and left the rest of the Corps for dead. He began calling himself Parallax.Green Lantern (Volume 3) #48, 49, 50 With the few remaining energies, Guardian Ganthet chose Kyle Rayner to become the last Green Lantern. Guy has claimed that he was offered the position first, but turned it down. , see excerpt Because of the actions of Parallax, Guy's ring experienced a massive power surge and burnt out, leaving him without a method of recharging it. Realizing it was unreliable, he asked Blue Beetle to help him, and began reluctantly wearing one of Booster Gold's prototype exo-skeletons based on Kilowog's design for the Rocket Red Armor. Alan Scott informed him of the disaster that had taken place on Oa. Deciding to lead a hand-picked squadron to ground zero, Guy took Alan Scott, Captain Atom, Martian Manhunter, Wonder Woman, the Ray, Arisia and Ferrin Colos. They met and quickly found themselves outmatched by the strength of Parallax. After a final battle between Guy Gardner and Hal Jordan, Guy was defeated, and his ring destroyed by Hal's augmented powers. Depowered again, he was calmly sent back to Earth unconscious. On a search for powers once again, he journeyed deep into the heart of Africa pursuing his superheroics. A legendary river was said to possess the powers of history's greatest fighters, which it would imbue to those who had the true heart of a warrior. Guy joined the party of Buck Wargo on his quest. Braving Nazis, Zombies and Dinosaurs he finally sipped the "water of the warriors" and found great powers unlocked within him. Surrounding paintings seemed to depict him as some sort of great prophecized local hero of myth. Shortly afterward, he was nearly crushed by a gigantic boulder and seemingly killed. He immediately came back from the experience covered in strange red armor that had been activated by the trauma. Zero Hour Now that he had powers again Guy was able to answer the call when the universe was destroyed by a crisis in time. Parallax had achieved nigh omnipotence and was using his powers to destroy the timestream with the intention of remaking a world that would be perfect in his own eyes. Superman rallied the heroes of the world in Metropolis to prevent the collapse of reality as they knew it, and stop the cosmic terror Extant. Guy offered to lead the group but was immediately turned down. This was also his first meeting with Kyle Rayner. He saw the potential in the Crisis to undo the atrocities Hal had committed and bring the Corps back. Requiring additional firepower, he was shocked to find that the new armor his body was covered in could also generate weapons based on his thought commands. Flung through time along with Steel, Batgirl and Supergirl, he went on an odyssey through history before returning to the present. Through the years, they met Anthro, the Rough Bunch, Space Ranger and the Blackhawk Squadron. Another trip took him to one of his earlier dates with Kari Limbo, although having an identical self in the same time period made his armor go haywire. He was also taken to the day Coast City was destroyed, and watched the love of his life Kari die before his very eyes. Fissures widened, and Guy was one of the handful of heroes in the last pocket of reality when Parallax actually revealed himself. Clearly the most vocal against Jordan's attempted reformation of the universe, Guy was tempted by promises of a better world, but ultimately refused the idea that something good could come of cosmic genocide. Green Arrow shot Parallax and ended his campaign, then the entire universe was naturally rebooted at the Big Bang by the Spectre. Taken back to the regular world by Waverider, he discovered in the battle his armor had been lost and was replaced with strange skin patterns that seemed to manifest the same abilities. The rest of Justice League International fought Cadre during the events of Judgment Day, and Ice was tragically murdered by Overmaster. As they were on break at the time, Guy would not find out until significantly after it had happened. Vuldarian Powers Gardner discovered that his past was not what he thought it was. He was actually the descendant of a space-traveling race called the Vuldarians. This discovery eventually led him to discover new powers within himself. These powers allowed him to resume his role as a superhero. He also established a superhero theme bar called Warriors, as both a source of income and a base between his adventures. His early days as Warrior saw him struggling with his newfound powers. He had difficulty changing his body to any kind of weapon, and these transformations sometimes caused him pain. After a breakdown that led to a confrontation with Superman and Supergirl, with some soul-searching help from his ancestor, Gardner finally came into his own, able to use his new powers and was able to form just about any tactical non-energy based weapon from his body, from guns to bombs, as well as absorb some forms of energy and redirect them through his various 'weapons'. Another ability, the knowledge of warriors from across space and time, was rarely used. It was during this time that Gardner fought against Dementor, a "brother" of sorts, in that he was also a product of Vuldarian breeding. (Dementor's father raped a woman who carried the Vuldarian seed, and Dementor was born.) Dementor was sent to Hell, but eventually revealed that he was the one responsible for Gardner's constant personality shifts. He finally dealt with his "family", as well as revealed another side of his Vuldarian powers, the ability to heal mortal wounds, such as regenerating a heart. He was seemingly killed during Imperiex's attack on Earth in Our Worlds at War. However he was later discovered to be trapped in a pocket of Hell in General Zod's country of Pokolistan. -790 After freeing himself from this, his Warrior powers were seemingly boosted. He declared it was his job to do things heroes like Superman couldn't. After his old colleague Elongated Man's wife Sue Dibny was murdered by a mysterious assailant in Identity Crisis, Guy attended her funeral along with most of the rest of the superhero community. All present were required to wear their costumes, and Guy wore his old Green Lantern garb from his days in the League. Return to the Corps Rebirth Finally, Hal Jordan came back to life and brought the rest of the Green Lanterns with him in a climactic battle involving the Parallax entity and the Spectre force. In a strange attack at Warriors, all of his Vuldarian powers and DNA were overwritten when he was possessed by Parallax. Jordan's ring duplicated itself to provide him with one, and in an explosion at the Justice League Watchtower, Guy finally became a Green Lantern once again. defeating Parallax]] He shook off the influence of Parallax when he was able to recognize and acknowledge fear. While the newly reformed and resurrected Jordan was dealing with problems from Batman, Guy delightedly witnessed Hal catch Bats off guard with a right hook. Parallax possessed the last remaining Guardian, Ganthet, and Hal Jordan, Guy Gardner, John Stewart, Kyle Rayner and Kilowog did battle with the monstrosity. In a fantastic display of ring-work, the five Lanterns won the day and restored energies to the Central Power Battery of Oa, reigniting the flames of the Corps. Although their relationship had previously been antagonistic, Guy is now regularly friends with his fellow Lanterns, albeit still in his own gruff style. Recharge A new era has begun, and the Green Lantern Corps goes back into action, and starts recruiting new members. This time, with a total of 7200 Lanterns at all times, two for each space sector. Having finally proven himself as one of the best, Guy, along with Kilowog and Kyle Rayner, is selected to act as an instructor to the thousands of rookies now pouring in. One of the only veteran Lanterns present at this crucial point in Corps history, Guy was also responsible for a number of urgent missions at the time. As the universe was being torn apart by the Rann-Thanagar War at the time, they were sent to Mogo to prevent an invasion from the opposing forces. ]] The Spider Guild captured new recruit Soranik Natu, and took her prisoner in the Vega System, off-limits to Lanterns. Despite a centuries old pact with the Psions of Vega, Guy and Kyle rescued her from her imprisonment. And were immediately ambushed by bounty hunters Bolphunga and Fatality, out for the prices on their heads. The fight lead directly to the Guild Nest, where they had to fight both the hunters and armies of gigantic alien spiders. Along with Isamot Kol and Vath Sarn, the six Lanterns escaped from Vega and made it back into their own territory. They realized that the Guild was involved in a complicated plot to compress stars into black holes and steal for power, with designs on Oa for its next invasion. Code Zero. This culminated in a full-scale Spider Guild assault that required every single available Lantern to fight. Most of the rookies still could not overcome the yellow impurity in their rings, and had difficulty targeting the primarily golden warships. Hal Jordan and John Stewart even showed up for the battle. Rallying their forces together, Guy Gardner took control of the entire Corps, delivered a speech at the Central Power Battery to unite their tactics, and led them to triumphant victory underneath his strategies. Working as one gigantic team, and concentrating all of their willpower in unison, they turned their plot back on the Spiders and obliterated the hive mind with the very explosion they had intended to use on the Guardians. Afterward, Guy received both great praise and great demerits. The Guardians noted that beneath his brutish exterior lied exceptional qualities that warranted their special attention, and he was promoted to Lantern Number One of the Corps Honor Guard, not restricted to any sector. However, on the other hand, for breaking as many rules as he had, and committing what was effectively a mutiny to usurp command, he was in need of some reprimand. Guy Gardner's new position was effective immediately, but he was also denied shore leave for a full year as punishment. The Corps was back, and stronger than it ever had been before. Infinite Crisis Around the second great Crisis, Guy was a present force throughout. His old friend Blue Beetle was murdered by Maxwell Lord during Lord's brutal takeover of Checkmate. Teaming up with other former Leaguers, Guy helped investigate the murder during the OMAC Project. -4 Alongside Booster Gold, Fire, Metamorpho and Mary Marvel he fought the OMACs attempting to destroy all superheroes. Another of his old friends Rocket Red was murdered by the robots. ]] He also took place in a last stand with numerous other heroes trying to face down as many OMACs as they could. At last, while they were battling, Sasha Bordeaux managed to shut the project down. Former nemesis Despero was captured during the Crisis of Conscience, and Guy got to poke a stick at him through a cage, much to the galactic conqueror's chagrin.Green Lantern (Volume 4) #7 In the company of G'nort, who was trying to organize Rann-Thanagar peace talks after his planet had been destroyed in their conflict, Guy met his old enemies the Tormocks once again. They were taking advantage of the Crisis to completely wipe out the Vuldarians, but Guy intervened, and single-handedly saved the dying race from extinction. Next, he was working in the Polaris Galaxy at the climax of the Rann-Thanagar War as a widening rift into the Multiverse opened up at the new center of the universe. After the Battle of Metropolis, when Superboy-Prime intended to fly through Oa at light speed and recreate the Big Bang, Guy led the Green Lantern Corps' stand against him. Although a total of thirty-two Lanterns were killed in action by the rampaging Kryptonian, they slowed him down long enough for Superman to catch up to him and stop him. Superboy-Prime was imprisoned in the middle of a Red Sun Eater obtained through Donna Troy, and fifty Lanterns were posted guard around him at all times. Guy Gardner was asked to give the main speech at the ceremony for the fallen afterward. Throughout the next year, he made several appearances on Earth although he was largely confined to space missions. He made it to the speech Superman was supposed to give after the Crisis to the rest of the hero community.52 Week 1 Guy managed to return to his home planet in time for Christmas that year as well.52 Week 33 He also helped save lives during the rain of the supermen, when the people of Lex Luthor's Everyman Project simultaneously lost their powers during flight and came crashing down to the streets below.52 Week 35 After Black Adam went on a rampage and started World War III, Guy was one of the large number of heroes who attempted to put him down.52 Week 50 One Year Later Surprisingly, although he met with prejudice from nearly all other Lanterns, Hal found forgiveness in Guy for his actions as Parallax before anyone else. Guy even helped Hal in a fist-fight that broke out with Turytt and Horoq Nnot in the cafeteria over his past actions, which earned him further disciplinary infractions. Given a chance at redemption when he discovered Tomar-Tu was still alive, Hal asked the Guardians' permission to go on a retrieval mission for the Lost Lanterns he had cast into space. 's Manhunters]] Because they were in forbidden territory, he was denied his request, but Hal and Guy decided to go anyway during Revenge of the Green Lanterns. Their search took them to the Manhunters' homeworld of Biot, where they realized that the man who had been holding their friends prisoner was Cyborg Superman.Green Lantern (Volume 4) #11 Hal freed the Lanterns he was responsible for, Ke'Haan, Boodikka, General Kreon, Laira, Graf Toren, Hannu, and Jack T. Chance. Arisia and Chaselon were also discovered. Guy had been knocked out by the Cyborg, and subject to nanites which bonded him with one of the great Manhunter robots.Green Lantern (Volume 4) #12 ]]The Lost Lanterns broke him out with a greal deal of effort, and Graf Toren rescued him. Guy organized a full evacuation with all of the dozens of captured Lanterns on the planet, got everyone clear, and then Hal and Arisia exploded the planet just as the group escaped. Covering for Jordan, Guy told the Guardians that as an Honor Guard he had authorized the mission himself. Lanterns of his authority are allowed to break the rules three times before expulsion. As his punishment, Salakk assigned him to Prime-Duty, one month of monitoring the Red Sun Eater imprisoning Superboy-Prime.Green Lantern (Volume 4) #13 After his year of punishment was over, Guy Gardner was ready for some long-awaited shore leave. The last mission he had to perform was aiding Soranik Natu on Betrassus, helping fight the treacherous Prince Ragnar. This led to the induction of Princess Iolande into the Corps.Green Lantern Corps (Volume 2) #1, 2, 3 Finally, he was allowed some vacation time on the Restoria planet in Sector 3241. Bolphunga the Unrelenting, who had apparently been tracking him for some time, took pleasure in interrupting his stay. Having left his ring in the hotel safe which he was unable to access, Guy had to fight and evade the bounty hunter using only his wits and his reflexes. He finally got it back by using his old college football skills to intercept it in the air while Bolphunga was about to take it, effectively getting the drop on him.Green Lantern Corps (Volume 2) #4-5 As rested as he could expect to be, Guy's next mission was to fight against Ranx the Sentient City and the Children of the White Lobe teaming up with Chthos-Chthas Chthatis.Green Lantern Corps (Volume 2) #6 Mogo was infected by the virus Despotellis. Usually in charge of providing therapy and relaxation for Lanterns on shore leave, the planetoid began brainwashing them to his own purposes. Kilowog and Green Man were both briefly driven insane and attacked their comrades.Green Lantern Corps (Volume 2) #10-11 Lanterns Quond and Tanakata Z were found murdered shortly after implicating Guy Gardner as their killer. Talking with Mogo afterward about the false accusations, instead of the normal theraputic imagery, he was confronted by a construct of his abusive father.Green Lantern Corps (Volume 2) #12 Gardner was the first to resist the mind control and warn the others of Mogo's instability. Together with Soranik Natu, Vath Sarn, Isamot Kol and Bzzd they fought Despotellis even as he possessed Kilowog, and excised him from their friends. Mogo destroyed the entire infected area on his surface by colliding with an asteroid. Although their enemy had been defeated, and the Corps was safe once again, the virus heralded the coming of the Sinestro Corps shortly before being driven out.Green Lantern Corps (Volume 2) #13 The Corpse ]] For a short time, Guy was sent to work with The Corpse, the top secret Black Ops division of the Green Lanterns, unknown to the general public. Run by a Durlan named Von Daggle, it was kept so quiet that in all of his years as a Lantern Guy had never even heard of it before. Along with another recruit, R'amey Holl, they attempted to prevent the Dominators from wielding one of the universe's greatest weapons. This division has no official ties to the Corps, receive no backup or help, work completely undercover, have no ethical standards in their practices, and die alone if they're caught. Daggle attempted to stop one of the Dominion who had gained god-like powers through super science. Guy was supposed to assassinate a Khund telepath, but had difficulty reconciling himself to murder. The beast took advantage of this, and nearly killed him. He would be nursed back to health by the spiritual powers of R'amey Holl, who appeared to be in love with him. The god-like Dominator traveled to Earth, where he intended to avenge his ancestors. Together, the three beat him into submission, and R'amey executed him on the spot. Guy was denied membership by Daggle, and told he had failed their tests because he was weak. Gardner said he would have refused anyway because killing criminals is the easy way out, and he's proud of himself for not living up to their standards. Gardner's memory is wiped to forget the incident, and he returns to his regular duties with no memories of the things he had seen.Green Lantern Corps (Volume 2) #7, 8, 9, see excerpt War of Light Sinestro Corps War During the Sinestro Corps War, the Sinestro Corps launched an invasion against Oa and decimated the Lanterns stationed there. Parallax took possession of Kyle Rayner, and brought him back to their base on Qward. Both Guy and John Stewart were captured in battle by Parallax as well.Green Lantern (Volume 4) #21 Lyssa Drak held them both prisoner deep underground and subjected them to their worst fears.Green Lantern (Volume 4) #22 They are freed by Hal Jordan and the Lost Lanterns, then blast their way out of the planet facing Sinestros left and right. enables Lethal Force]] Guy attacks Parallax, who nearly breaks his neck, but escapes unscathed. Disturbed by the ruthlessness of their enemies, the Guardians change the Book of Oa to allow lethal force to be used against all Sinestro Corps members.Green Lantern (Volume 4) #23 As their ultimate move, Sinestro launches a full-scale assault from the new Warworld onto Earth, the center of the Multiverse. Green Lantern Corps, Justice League of America, and Justice Society of America are all present for the battle in New York City along with hundreds of others. Guy helps exorcise Parallax from Kyle, and the evil entity is divided into four parts and contained within the four earthmen's power batteries. They say their oaths, and split up into teams.Green Lantern (Volume 4) #24 At the climax of the epic confrontation in Manhattan, Guy fell suddenly violently ill. While everyone else was searching for a way to destroy the rampaging Anti-Monitor, Guy had the idea of dropping Warworld on him like a gigantic bomb after detonating its core. This destroyed the Anti-Monitor's containment suit, and Superman-Prime finished him off. Cyborg Superman was also killed in the blast, and expressed gratitude for the ending of his life. Near collapse and hacking up yellow all over the place, Guy was examined by Soranik Natu who determined he was under the influence of sentient bio-virus Despotellis. Meanwhile, Sinestro was beaten in a fist fight against Hal Jordan, and Superman-Prime was banished from the universe in an explosive blast of light by one of the dying Guardians. In a battle on a microscopic scale, Green Lantern Leezle Pon, a sentient smallpox virus battled against Despotellis in Guy's bloodstream, finally winning out and saving his life. Sinestro leadership defeated and the enemy Corps decimated, the Green Lanterns won the war and took back the universe from the grip of terror. A number of them stayed behind to clean up damage and rebuild the major cities that had been destroyed. Although he was prepared to use lethal force if absolutely necessary, Guy avoided giving into his baser instincts for the duration of the conflict.Green Lantern (Volume 4) #25 Now that Kyle Rayner was no longer Ion, he was assigned an Honor Guard position as well and became Guy's new partner. Shortly afterward the pair paid their respects to the dead at the Crypts of the Green Lantern Corps together. Return of Ice ]] Ice, the former love of Guy Gardner's life, was resurrected after years of being deceased during an affair between the Birds of Prey and the Secret Six. -108 In the aftermath of the Sinestro Corps War, the two ex-lovers met once again in Times Square and shared a single long and passionate kiss. Although Guy was ready and willing to resume their relationship, Ice still needed time. Being dead for so long, she still needed to get her life back in order, and wasn't ready for a serious committed relationship. Backing off to give her space, Guy arranged a proper date between them for exactly one month later in the same spot. He also insisted that he would be there for her whenever she needed him.Green Lantern Corps (Volume 2) #19 Kyle and Guy both got tired of their home-life on Earth, and decided to move to Oa to better suit their responsibilities as Honor Guards. Rebuilding his old destroyed bar, Guy sets up a new Warriors restaurant for Lanterns to get solid food someplace other than the cafeteria. Salakk requires some convincing, but after a number of derogatory remarks directed at them muses that their entertainment value alone will be worth it. Before leaving Earth, Guy leaves a note on Ice's bedside table explaining his disappearance.Green Lantern Corps (Volume 2) #20 As his first regular mission following the War, Guy and a number of other Lanterns were sent to catch the rogue Sinestro Rings and stop them before they could create any more havoc throughout the universe. Arisia and Sodam Yat are taken prisoner and subjected to Black Mercy plants by Mongul and Duel Eknham.Green Lantern Corps (Volume 2) #23 The Honor Guards invaded Mongul's planet along with Stel, Bzzd, Soranik Natu, Princess Iolande, Isamot Kol and Vath Sarn. Nobody was lost in the rescue mission, but they still had to deal with the mother of all Black Mercies trying to protect her children.Green Lantern Corps (Volume 2) #24 After a lengthy fight, they realized that the creature Mother Mercy was actually against Mongul's usage of her plants to instill fear, and had only been protecting herself. Mongul then ambushed the entire group with his mutated Mercies.Green Lantern Corps (Volume 2) #25 Left alone with Eknham guarding them, Gardner saw an opportunity and blew the Sinestro's head off with a ring blast, marking his first usage of deadly force as a Lantern. All of the group tracked down and assaulted Mongul on his way to conquer another planet, and he was defeated by the sacrifice of Bzzd. Mother Mercy was inducted into the Lantern Corps to replace him, and the group flew back to Oa with a tiny coffin for their fallen comrade.Green Lantern Corps (Volume 2) #26 ]] Amidst great success, the new Warriors Bar finally opened up, serving only authentic American cuisine. While Guy had previously had a problem with the way Lantern chef Greet served up Earth meals, the food was very popular when served correctly. Soon after, eyeballs began raining from the skies... taken from murdered members of rookie Lanterns' families, killed by the Sinestro Corps.Green Lantern Corps (Volume 2) #27 While Guy was being sent out to investigate, Ice arrived on the planet days early, having hitched a ride with a fellow Lantern to meet up with him. Unfortunately, Guy had to go out and find the killer, but Ice said she would be there waiting for him when he returned. Guy, Kyle, Kilowog and Saarek tracked down the Quintet, a group of brother and sister Sinestros who they imprisoned in Sciencells.Green Lantern Corps (Volume 2) #28 Guy and Ice finally share their date together. He asks her to move in with him, and she declines, because she can't live in outer space. The two argue about their feelings for each other, and although they both care immensely, there are simply too many complications. Both of them agree that their current situations will make a relationship impossible, although in the future they both wish to continue things should they not be tied down by as many responsibilities. Guy has fellow Lantern Symon Terrynce escort Tora back to Earth.Green Lantern Corps (Volume 2) #29 As an Honor Guard, Guy is requested to accompany the Guardians of the Universe along with Arisia and Sodam Yat on a diplomatic mission to the Star Sapphire Corps on Zamaron during Sins of the Star Sapphire. Queen Aga'po and the Scarred Guardian argued about the value of love as an emotion, and Guy barely held the two back from instigating physical conflict. Although they left safely from the planet, the Book of Oa would be rewritten that night to forbid physical relationships and love between Green Lanterns. Fresh off of his breakup, this only serves to make Guy bitter.Green Lantern Corps (Volume 2) #30 Final Crisis At the beginning of the Final Crisis, Orion of the New Gods was found murdered in a dumpster. Martian Manhunter was also killed by Libra. Guy attended Martian Manhunter's funeral. Alpha Lantern Kraken, at the time possessed by Granny Goodness, framed Hal Jordan for the murder of a God and the attempted murder of his partner. He was taken off of active duty during the investigation. At the trial, Guy uncovered Goodness for the fraud she was and she assaulted the Guardians within their own citadel, attempting to take the powers of the Central Power Battery for the glory of Darkseid. Discovering that Earth was at the center of a doomsday singularity which could wipe out all existence thanks to Darkseid's machinations, Hal, Guy and Kyle all traveled back home with twenty-four hours to save the universe. They faced reality warps and time distortions. After Darkseid had been killed by Batman, they arrived for the ultimate confrontation between Mandrakk the Dark Monitor and Superman's combined forces of the Multiverse. Along with his fellow Lanterns, Guy helped drive a stake made of pure damn willpower through the Dark Monitor's heart, killing him once and for all. , see excerpt Emerald Eclipse riot]] Sinestro was sentenced to death during Rage of the Red Lanterns. Atrocitus, leader of the Red Lantern Corps, sent his minions out to ambush the convoy and take Sinestro for themselves. After this confrontation, Guy helped bring in one of the Red Lantern Corps most powerful members, Vice.Green Lantern Corps (Volume 2) #34 He was still on Oa during the great Sciencell riot.Green Lantern Corps (Volume 2) #35 At the time, the Guardians were on a mission to Vega and the Orange Lantern Corps with Hal Jordan.Green Lantern (Volume 4) #40 The riot included a breakout unleashing every captured member of the Sinestro Corps, as well as any of hundreds of the Corps' greatest enemies who had been imprisoned.Green Lantern Corps (Volume 2) #36 executions]] During the gigantic battle, Gardner actually briefly teamed up with his old enemy Bolphunga against the Sinestros, although he made it clear he still hated Guy. They finally recaptured their enemies with the help of the Alpha Lantern Corps.Green Lantern Corps (Volume 2) #37 And then the Central Power Battery exploded. Guardian Scar, having switched allegiances to a new master, destroyed it from within to take down Oa's defensive shielding and make it more vulnerable to attack. The Lanterns regrouped, and started cleaning up the mess. Salaak brought Guy and Kyle's attention to the actions of the Alpha Lanterns, and they realized that they were executing unarmed prisoners. Alexander Nero was slaughtered right before their eyes. The two Honor Guards made a stand against Chaselon, Green Man and Varix, Gardner particularly outraged at the disregard for the right to life, and the extent to which they were allowing the ideals of the Corps to slip. At first debating heatedly, and then putting themselves in the way of the blasts. Unable to convince the recently returning Guardians that their decrees were getting out of hand, they were forced to settle for only saving those who they had promised would be spared for helping them, Bolphunga and Kanjar Ro. The executions were brought onto the surface of Oa for all to see, proving that the Guardians wished no secrecy. For going against the decree, Guy and Kyle are demoted from their positions and stationed back on Earth until they can control their emotions.Green Lantern Corps (Volume 2) #38 Blackest Night Now stationed back on Earth, Guy is able to be present for the Tribute Day ceremonies in Coast City honoring fallen heroes across the world. Back on his home planet, Guy is also able to continue pursuing his relationship with Ice, although they are forced to remain a long distance relationship for the most part. on Oa]] He believes most of the Guardians' newest laws to be foolish and meaningless, but continues to wear his ring despite his lack of faith in them so that he can do the most good and help the most people. On a trip back to Sector 0, him and Kyle are hit by a wave of Black Lantern Rings that wash over them flying through space. As Scar betrays and incapacitates the Guardians, the Crypts of the Green Lantern Corps are pillaged by the new rings, and the Black Lantern Corps rises. Able to pick out whichever emotion is most heavily present in any life form at the time, they identified Guy Gardner's great and powerful rage.Green Lantern Corps (Volume 2) #39 It has been established that with the Guardians out of action, although Salakk is currently in charge, Guy and Kyle are next in the chain of command for control of the Corps.Green Lantern Corps (Volume 2) #40 Tragically, Rayner sacrifices himself by plunging into the Central Power Battery so he can obliterate hundreds of Black Lanterns in a single blow. Before dying, he thanks Guy for being like a brother to him.Green Lantern Corps (Volume 2) #42 Guy later mourns the death of his "sibling". Characterization Guy Gardner is an immensely complex character with several different sides to his personality. Multiple interpretations of the character have seen a number of portrayals, and he has also shown development over the years. Morality Like most superheroes, Guy abhors killing and usually avoids it at all costs. He has provided a number of reasons for this. While he adheres to a strict moral code, he is not entirely inflexible when the situation he's in calls for him to take actions towards the greater good. During his time with the Corpse, although leader Von Daggle required him to assassinate targets, he had an inner struggle, and ultimately couldn't bring himself to perform an execution like that. He later explained that killing someone is the easy way out, and his style is making the scum of the universe face the music. At the climax of the Sinestro Corps War, when usage of lethal force was enabled for regular Corps members, he was faced with this dilemma again. Trapped and cornered, he had no option but to kill the Sinestros around him in self-defense. Although he expressed reluctance, and concern about keeping up with the standards of his friends, he was willing to if he had to. The choice was taken out of his hands by a wave of Lanterns who came crashing down onto his position and saved him the trouble. He very strongly opposed the executions carried out by the Alpha Lantern Corps during Emerald Eclipse. Sciencell prisoners who participated in the riots were rounded up and killed by mandate of the Guardians. Guy was irate that they were sacrificing the ideals of the Corps by killing unarmed people in cold blood and without trials. Unfortunately, though he argued himself into a suspension, he was unable to prevent the slaughter. However, Guy has killed before in the line of duty. Duel Eknham met his fate at Guy's ring after attempting to kill him and his friends, although the villain had already been divided in half by Mongul. He also has a personal code of honor about fighting. While teaming up with Lobo, who was brutalizing Qwardians, the two had a discrepancy about their personal approaches to violence. Guy had enjoyed kicking their butts, but disapproved of torturing them needlessly afterward, because there was no challenge in beating guys who were already beaten, and no point. Lobo accused him of having a soft spot, which he resented. He also took personal fault with the nuclear arms race early in his career, because there's no glory in missile warfare, and he believed combat should be man-to-man. | Powers = * Body Alteration (formerly): Being partially Vuldarian, Guy was once able to alter his body to form blades and other weapons; these abilities seem to have recessed recently. He uses his ring for a variety of purposes. | Abilities = * Indomitable Will * Green Lantern Ring Mastery: Guy's constructs are amongst the most powerful. Guy is so eager to ringsling, and possesses so much raw will power, his ring is often sparking like a leaky water faucet about to explode. | Strength = Class 100+; while using constructs created by the ring Guy is effectively able to lift/move tremendous weights far heavier than 100 tons with little effort. Without the ring Guy possesses the strength of a man his age,height and build who enages in regular exercise making him capable of press lifting at least his own weight. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Green Lantern Power Battery | Transportation = | Weapons = * Green Lantern Ring * Qwardian Power Ring (formerly) | Notes = * Created during the Silver Age, Guy was actually supposed to be normal and non-dysfunctional. The persona he is so well known for today was actually created by Steve Englehart during the Crisis on Infinite Earths, not by John Broome who created the actual character. | Trivia = * Artist Gil Kane patterned Guy's appearance off of actor . * The character was not named after the NASA astronaut Guy Gardner, but after fan and writer Gardner Fox. * In the LSHAU there is a Green Lantern named Jordana Gardner, apparently a 31st Century descendant of Guy Gardner who teams up with the Legion of Super-Heroes. | Oath = | Recommended = * Green Lantern (Volume 2) * Green Lantern Corps (Volume 1) * Justice League America * Guy Gardner Reborn * Guy Gardner (Volume 1) * Green Lantern Corps (Volume 2) * Green Lantern (Volume 4) | Wikipedia = Guy Gardner (comics) | Links = * Guy Gardner at the DCU Guide * Guy Gardner at the Comic Book Database * Guy Gardner at Cosmic Teams * Guy Gardner at DC Comics * Guy Gardner Blogspot * Guy Gardner at IGN * Guy Gardner at IMDB * Guy Gardner at Angelfire * Guy Gardner Warrior at Geo Cities }} ----